My Life Would Sucks Without You
by AliceShotacon4Ever
Summary: Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kagami tidak senang, tentu saja/Sedang apa cowok dakian ini disini?/For AoKaga days RnR please
**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadashi**

 **My Life Would Sucks Without You © AliceShotacon4Ever**

 **Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), sho-ai, first fic, drabble, oneshoot, etc.**

 **Notes:** "..(dialog)…"

 _…(bicara dalam hati)…_

 ** _..(flashback).._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Telunjuknya terus mengetuk lengannya. Kedua alis _double_ -nya menyatu, matanya memicing tajam pemuda di depannya. Kagami tidak senang, tentu saja.

 _Sedang apa cowok dakian ini disini?_ batin Kagami kesal, _kukira dia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi_.

Aomine Daiki, pemuda penggila basket berkulit redup dengan rambut _navy blue_ , yang songong bin arogan, yang slogannya ' _the only one who can beat me is me_ ', yang datang dari _Planet Boobs_ , yang mulanya (MULANYA) pacar _ace_ tim basket Seirin kini berdiri di depan rumah seorang Kagami Taiga.

Ya, mulanya. Mereka sedang berantem sekarang. Atau mungkin sudah putus.

 ** _"Udah, gue capek. Gue gak mau liat lo lagi. Kita putus, titik!" seru Aomine membanting pintu rumah Kagami dengan keras. Langkah kaki yang dihentakkan terdengar hingga apartemen Kagami._**

Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuh Kagami. Mengingat ucapan Aomine tiga minggu lalu membuatnya keki. _Paan coba maksudnya sekarang? Berada di depan rumahku kayak anjing kesasar. Mau minta makanan gratis?_ batin Kagami keki.

"Uhh…umm…K-Kagami…" kata Aomine takut-takut.

"Paan!?" tanya Kagami ketus, auranya semakin mencekam, membuat Aomine bergidik.

"Gu-gue…"

"Apa sih?"

"Gu-gu-gu-gue…gue…gue mau…"

"Paan sih? Kalo gak ada, lo pergi sana, gue sibuk tahu," Kagami berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Eh, tunggu, Kagami!" tetapi, Aomine berhasil meraih lengan Kagami.

Kagami menatapnya kesal dan menggeram, "Apaan sih, Aomine!? Lepasin!" Kagami mencoba membebaskan lengannya, namun cengkraman Aomine terlalu kuat. _Minta makan sana ama emak lo kalo mau makanan gratis!_ batin Kagami kesal.

"Gu-gue mau…kita balikan…lagi, Kagami…" ucap Aomine pelan. Untungnya, Kagami kedengaran.

"Haahh!?" nada Kagami kaget, bingung, dan kesal. "Ngapain balikan sama elo? Mending gue pacaran ama Kise aja sekalian. Masih mending Kise, pengertian, ganteng lagi. Daripada lo, udah dekil, dakian, songong lagi."

"T-tapi…Kagami…" Aomine syok mendengar penuturan Kagami.

"Udah, lepasin," akhirnya lengan Kagami bebas dari cengkraman Aomine, "pergi lo sana. Jauh-jauh dari apartemen gue, dari Seirin, dan jangan pernah nampakin muka lo lagi di depan gue. _That's final_!"

"ENGGAAAAKKK!" Aomine memeluk pinggang Kagami dengan erat. "ENGAAKK! GAK MAU! POKOKNYA GUE MAU BALIKAN, TITIK!"

"W-woi, lepasin gak! Ahomine, lepasin!" Kagami berontak.

"ENGGAAKK MAAUUU! IYAA, GUE TAHU GUE SALAH! PLISS KAGAMI, JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE LAGI! JANGAN MAU PACARAN AMA SI KUNING ITU! SAMA GUE AJA, PLISS! PLIIISSSS!" teriak Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan menekan perut Kagami.

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan raut yang tak terbaca. "Siapa yang ninggalin elo? Yang pertama kali bilang gak mau ketemu sama gue lagi, siapa? Elo, Ahomine."

"Iya, gue tahu gue salah. Gue tahu gue yang bilang gak mau ketemu ama lo lagi. Tapi, gue sadar kalo gue gak bisa kelamaan jauh dari lo. Gue gak mau ditinggalin atau ninggalin elo lagi, Kagami. Gak ada artinya gue hidup kalo lo enggak ada di samping gue, Bakagami."

Kagami _sweatdrop_ , "Sejak kapan lo jadi melankolis gini? Belajar dari Kise lo?"

"Arrgh! Pokoknya gue mau balikan, titik!" Aomine menatap Kagami dengan mata berkaca.

Kagami yang melihat ini cuman bisa tertawa kecil dan mengacak-acak rambut Aomine. Sekesal apapun dia terhadap makhluk arogan biru satu itu, semarah apapun Kagami, Kagami tahu bahwa dia masih menyukai―ralat, mencintai―pacarnya yang Aho ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Aomine.

" _My life would sucks without you, too,_ Ahomine," Kagami mencium kening Aomine.

Aomine mengerjapkan matanya. "Jadi, itu artinya lo mau balikan sama gue?"

Kagami tersenyum hangat, "Yeah, kurasa."

"Bagus!" Aomine bangkit, "sekarang bikinin gue _teriyaki_ , gue udah laper," Aomine mengelus perutnya dan main masuk ke apartemen Kagami.

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Kagami, " _Die,_ Ahomine!" Kagami memukul kepala Aomine dengan keras.

"Aduh, sakit, Bakagami!" seru Aomine sewot.

"Rasain, Ahomine!" seru Kagami gak kalah sewot.

Dan, walaupun mereka kembali beradu mulut setelah balikan, mereka tahu, mereka tak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Karena hidup tanpa salah satu dari mereka, akan terasa sangat membosankan.

 **..The End..**

* * *

 **A/N:** UWAAAHH! Ini percobaan ketiga Alice membuat fic buat AoKaga day! Dan, sepertinya ini yang paling gak absurd. Tahu sendirilah Alice itu _absurd_ , ya..gitu deh.

 _Anyway_ , _thanks to_ Kelly Clarkson buat lagu **My Life Would Suck Without You** yang bagi Alice sangat cucok bagi kedua _dorks_ ini dan akhirnya terciptalah fic gaje ini.

Kayaknya Aomine rada OOC, disini. Entah kenapa lebih mirip ke Kise―mungkin. Dia bertapa sama Kise dulu kali sebelum ngajak Sang Uke balikan/haha

Dan Kagami kayak cewek2 tsudere di pilem2/ditabok Kagami

Oke, bodo.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, bahkan review fic ini, tenkyu peri-peri mac~

 ** _Happy AoKaga day everyone!_**

* * *

 **..Omake..**

"Sepertinya Aominecchi berhasil balikan dengan Kagamicchi, ssu!"

"Sepertinya juga begitu. Aomine-kun memang Ahomine-kun."

"Iya~ Dai-chan udah kayak zombie aja sejak gak ketemu sama Kagamin!"

"Tapi, ternyata Kagamicchi lebih memilihku-ssu daripada Aominecchi. Ah, malunya~ Aku juga mau kali pacaran sama malaikat kayak Kagamicchi~"

"Kise-kun, untuk menjadi pacar Kagami-kun perlu banyak perjuangan. Kau harus mendapat restu dariku dulu, anak-anak kelas satu tim basket Seirin, para senpai dan pelatih―Kiyoshi-senpai dan Pelatih yang paling susah, oleh Alex-san, dan restu dari Himuro-san―yang sangat susah didapatkan kalau Kagami gak pake acara _dilarang-bertemu-sebelum-direstui_ dulu."

"Nge-ngeri amet, ssu."

"Tentu saja! Kagamin itu malaikat. Jadi, perlindungannya juga harus ketat."

"Apa yang dikatakan Momoi-san memang benar, Kise-kun."

"Tentu saja, Tetsu-kun~"

"Dan, Kise-kun, aku akan melaporkan yang kau bilang tadi soal Kagami-kun ke Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Aaahhh! Jangan dilaporkan, Kurokocchi! Kumohon, ssu!"

 **..The End (2)..**

 **Edited: Tuesday, 05/10/2016**


End file.
